


Hatching Happiness

by Phoenixnext



Series: Hatching Happiness [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dragons, F/F, Magic Cock, Smut, and fluff, magic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: AU Modern world with Magic: Dragon-girl Nanoha x Futa Fate. When Fate finds an ancient egg buried in a hillside she had no clue she was about to hatch something wonderful. Very smutty one shot.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Series: Hatching Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769677
Kudos: 35





	Hatching Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A couple of MONTHS ago I was chatting with my peanut gallery when a strange thought stuck me. NanoFate + dragon-girl(s). As I am the most prolific writer of the group (in English at least) I offered up the idea to the group as a semi-challenge. While some took to it and put some effort into it before life caught up with them, others just scattered like chickens faced with a fox in the hen house.
> 
> As of today only ONE of my nutters have actually finished their story. We will be posting them at the same time so I do hope you will take the time to read ELFBS's piece, Bubblegum Pink. If you want to see more from this prompt I would recommend *cough* harassing *cough* contacting: StoicL, lovenozoeli, Sylph-kun and shadowchaos5150 and asking them where their stories are… In the meantime please enjoy this strange little one-shot.
> 
> ELFBS: hello there. Just a fair warning, all references to other persons and dates in this AN should be disregarded as this was initially released on FF.net back in March 2019. Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN, I make no profits from my writing.

Fukushima Prefecture, Japan

Minamisōma City, Modern Day

The heat of the day was beating down on the necks of two blondes trying to carefully excavate an egg-like artifact from a hillside. It was on days like this that Fate Testarossa wished her partner was a bit more muscular and not so stringy. The sweat rolling down her back wasn't nearly as bad as the stream going down his now red straining face. Once on more level ground she took the nearly two-hundred-pound object fully into her arms and allowed the man to rub life back into his broken rubber band limbs. Carefully she carried the object to the truck at the end of the path and breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to set it down on the shipping blanket in its bed.

Gently wrapping the ancient egg in multiple protective layers she then strapped it down so it wouldn't shift as they drove it back into the city to deliver it safely to her lab. She had just attached the last bungee cord when her colleague said, "I'll drive, why don't you hop in the back and make doubly sure our find doesn't get hurt."

Of course, the man would want to drive, that meant AC and comfortable seats, clearly her mother was right, chivalry is dead. Glaring at the back of his head Fate wondered if she could get away with stuffing him in the now empty hole on the hillside without anyone missing him. Not likely, the man had classes in a few weeks and there was no way she wanted to deal with his freshmen students.

Jumping into the back she wrapped herself around the object and secured herself by pushing her long legs against the side of the vehicle. With a rapid set of knocks on the quarter panel she gave the okay for them to start their journey back into the city proper. The jostling she took wasn't any worse than she had received on the dozens of other excursions she'd been on. At least this time she was earning her new bruises on something worthwhile.

The tall white structure of the Archeological Building of X University made her smile when it finally came into view. Soon she'd have plenty of strong young men to take this egg into hand and deliver it safely into her lab. She had so many tests she wanted to run on it, the crystalline object appeared to be made of stone, but she couldn't for the life of her identify it. The process that was used to shape it was also a mystery she was looking forward to unraveling. There were no tool marks on it anywhere and it had the strangest writing on it she'd ever seen.

The jerking stop in front of her domain made her eye twitch a bit, why was it she was surrounded by people who had little to no respect for her person? Between her partner and sister, she couldn't find ten seconds in the day where she wasn't fixing one of their personal disasters or trying to keep them from sticking their nose into her private life. Hopefully with Alicia being out of the country until the holidays and Yuuno being stuck in a classroom she'd have enough time to investigate her new enigma before they dragged her into a new morass of trouble.

Midnight

Rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her lab coat Fate groaned at the fatigue causing her ruby eyes to begin to droop. She'd barely had a chance to get the egg into her lab when she'd been captured by the school Dean to give an impromptu lecture to some visitors. Her dirty clothes and sweaty face only adding to her allure to the staid old men, to them she was little more than a living Lara Croft with blonde hair. She knew playing nice with the donors was important but there were days she swore she was considered little more than eye candy to most of them.

She had to be glad they kept it to just admiring her from afar, considering she was just a hair shy of five foot ten, making her taller than most men, not to mention being considerably stronger than them too it was a wise decision. All Testarossa women tended to resemble Amazonians, even her idiot sister at five foot eight and slighter build was imposing to most men. Yet the two of them could only be considered runts compared to their mother who was a full six-foot-tall and had been known to throw full grown men around like they were tinker toys.

Pulling off her latex gloves and tossing them away she stepped closer to the object of her fascination. Since the first gleam of the ovaloid came to her attention she'd been driven to get it unearthed and secured. Running her fingers across its bumpy surface she could almost swear she could feel a heartbeat within. The writing was once again the focus of her wandering digits as they outlined each glyph. She squinted at them, trying to force her sleep deprived brain to come up with some meaning. Just as she came to the last character she heard a noise behind her and turned her head.

The sight of one of the security guards popping his head into the room caught her eye. He saw her and gave her a small salute which had her smiling at the older man and unconsciously raising her hand to return it. As she did so her hand caught on some unnoticed edge nicking the tip. Not wanting to freak out the guard she instead waved her uninjured hand and kept her bleeding one out of view. Unknowingly during those few moments a few drops of her blood landed on the egg. Nor did she notice when those precious droplets were absorbed by it.

Once the man was gone she let out another sigh, the cut was deep and ached something terrible. Walking over to the sink in the lab she washed the wound then took out the first aid kit. She had just secured a bandage in place when there was a loud cracking noise. Spinning around she was blinded by a flash of pink light, she was trying to blink her eyesight back into focus when a blurry object came into view.

Seeing what was in front of her she stumbled back into the counter and collapsed onto the ground in shock. There was no way this was real but there in front of her was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Maybe she was something of a pervert, which was why her eyes seemed to be drawn to the fact that the figure before her had breasts. Though she was equally intrigued by the pair of wings on its back and the tail which was clearly attached to the hovering crea… being. The way it… she had iridescent pearly scales which covered her hands, forearms, calves and feet before blending into pale pink skin was also worth noting. Not that those appendages look anything like a normal human's, instead the digits were tipped with fierce claws, almost lizard like in appearance. As inhuman as all that was it was her sapphire eyes with slit pupils that told Fate clearly this was no Homo Sapien.

The female tilted her head as she studied the human before her, she was unlike any woman she'd seen before. Golden hair and ruby eyes with alabaster skin, it was as if her ancient lost treasure had been given a living form. Taking in a deep breath she took in the human's scent and knew this was her new master. Opening her mouth she spoke in the language of the humans of her time but wasn't really surprised when all she got was the woman's confused frown.

Flapping her wings twice she landed in front of the golden human and knelt so their faces were on level. Suddenly she began to speak words and they were so far removed from what she was used to hearing she knew immediately she had to do it. Reaching out gently with one clawed hand she pulled the human closer and pressed their lips together. As her tongue forced its way into the delicate creature's mouth she used her magic to explore her master's mind, absorbing all her knowledge of languages and the wider world, her likes and dislikes, her dreams and fears, and most importantly for a bonded dragon her master's fantasies.

Breaking the kiss, she had to smirk, her master was panting with desire. Those unusual red eyes were dilated, and the once pale skin was flushed beautifully. Running the side of a clawed finger gently down one soft cheek she nearly moaned with joy at the shiver this elicited and the obvious scent of arousal now in the air. Before she could tease her more she found herself being kissed again, with her Master taking the lead this time. Groaning as one hand locked in her auburn hair keeping her close as the other found her breast. The barely there rags she'd worn out of courtesy to others' sense of modesty gave her scant protection from nimble fingers.

Being pressed down on the ground as her body was claimed by such a weak and squishy creature should have been an anathema to her draconic pride. Yet this was exactly what her instincts were telling her she needed. With a little concentration she was able to tuck in her wings and tail to lie more comfortably on the floor. With fewer appendages in the way she found locking her legs around the insistent woman easier. Rocking her hips to get some friction between then and urge her master to greater efforts.

Before things could get out of hand Fate pulled away from the intoxicating Being. In her lust hazed mind she knew what was happening to her, the sexual powers of a Ryūjin were well documented in lore. She'd never thought those stories were true but she had been fascinated by them, more than once wishing she could meet such a Being. Though she had thought as a woman they'd have little to no interest in her, she didn't have the proper equipment needed to satisfy their breeding instincts.

Taking a gasping breath of air she looked down on the beautiful Ryūjin and swallowed hard, "What are you doing to me?"

Running her clawed hands down the front of Fate's button down shirt, nearly driving all rational thought out of the blonde's mind the dragon-woman said, "Whatever you want me to do my master."

Yanking herself away probably wasn't what the Ryūjin thought was going to happen but if there was one thing Fate learned from legends, lore and horror movies it was never give in to a sexy female creature, it usually ended with you being eaten. The pout on the Ryūjin's face would have been cute but Fate knew from long experience cute usually meant dangerous or destructive.

Running a hand through her messy locks Fate said, "I'd rather you not eat me."

Sapphire eyes lowered to look at her master's crotch and an obscenely long tongue flicked out before a seductive voice said, "Aww Fate-sama is no fun. You've let others eat you, why not me?"

Pushing herself further back from the Ryūjin the blonde stuttered, "H...h...how do you know my name?"

Smiling innocently, badly, the auburn haired dragon woman answered, "I know everything about you. Thanks to our… hmmm… kiss. I must say you are much better at that kind of thing than my last master."

Back pressed to a counter Fate commented, "I thought only men could be masters."

Scratching her cheek with a sharp claw she answered, "Oh yeah, well you could say I'm a bit different from a normal Ryūjin."

Examining the nearly naked form in front of her Fate said, "I've never met one of your kind before but you don't look too different from illustrations I've seen. What makes you so different?"

Looking away to study the room the Ryūjin tried to say in a casual tone, "I'm… well… I think you'd call me gay. It happens sometimes, a defective dragon who doesn't feel the urge to bond with a man."

There was a brief pause after she said this, head ducked so her bangs covered her eyes in a vain hope to try and hide her shame and pain.

Fate couldn't stand it and lifted her head back up, "There is nothing defective about you. If you believe that to be true then I'm a defective woman because I have no desire for them either."

Blushing at the intense look she was receiving Nanoha babbled out, "I… I still want to breed but their form repulses me. Too hairy and coarse, I want someone softer and sweet."

An ancient fantasy from her youth came back to her and the knowledge that Ryūjin could do magic made Fate wonder… then shaking her head she pushed the lustful thoughts aside. This was no time to give into the dragon's allure, she needed to figure out what was going on here.

Slapping her cheeks to clear her head she pushed herself up off the floor, standing up straight she tried to put on her best Lady Testarossa aura, the one which usually had people cowering in front of her.

In her best imperial tones she declared, "I… We have a lot to discuss before any breeding will be done."

Instead of being cowed the dragoness looked even more ready to pounce on her. The way she was breathing faster and had those unsettling sapphire eyes locked on her made her feel like hunted prey.

Licking her lips with that unsettling tongue she asked in her seductive voice, "Fate-sama, how may I serve you?"

Her breath only caught a little before she rallied and was able to say coolly, "First of all, you can tell me who you are, how did you get here and why are you calling me master."

Blinking in confusion for a moment then realizing her master had no clue how they had become bonded she decided it was best if she did this properly.

Shifting so she was sitting on her knees the auburn haired dragoness bowed her head politely to introduced herself, "I'm Nanoha, the youngest daughter of Shiro the Slayer and Momoko the Magnificent. As I said before I am a defective dragon, I caused too much trouble for the people around me so I was cursed into that prison egg. After many centuries of loneliness you have freed me from it with your blood. The curse that bound me in the egg states I must serve the one who releases me; mind, body, soul are now dedicated to you."

Horrified by this Fate took a step closer to the… Nanoha, the beautiful Being had a name and it was time she used it. Dropping her facade she knelt in front of her new slave and asked, "Is there a way I can free you?"

Hunching as if she was just struck Nanoha answered sadly, "There is but it would not be wise to do so. A dragon needs to be bonded, otherwise we tend to destroy everything around us."

Reaching out to touch pale pink skin Fate said, "Is it really in your nature to destroy?"

Looking up at the blonde Nanoha felt a rush of something warm in her chest, she'd never felt this way for a human. Even the few females she'd been attracted to hadn't made her heart flutter. There, in her eyes, was an understanding she never thought she'd see. It was as if this person really was her proper mate, not just her curse bound master. All of her age mates had told her how it felt to meet the One, but being defective she had assumed she'd just live her life lonely and unwanted.

The blonde's fingers were a strong and firm but still had the gentle softness to them of a woman's touch. They skimmed up her shoulder to her neck then they were tangling in her hair. Before she could even find the words to respond to the question she found herself kissing the woman and the butterflies in her stomach told her this was something special. Maybe her long imprisonment had been worth it, if this was her reward.

Suddenly she was being pulled up onto her feet and those burgundy eyes that were more knowing than the Demon Lord's was studying her again. First her face then lower and for the first time she felt a blush from the intimacy of the moment on her cheeks as the intense stare took in every inch of her body.

Those firm hands skimmed over her body searching out her secrets, when they came to her butt they gave it a squeeze before a throaty voice asked, "What happened to your tail?"

With a sigh she released the magic that held it back and the blonde gave a hum of approval. Nanoha found she had to hold on to the woman to keep herself upright as her master gave the scaly appendage long smooth strokes. She'd no idea her tail was so sensitive but if this kept up she'd end up embarrassing herself.

Releasing the tail the hands ran up to her shoulders and gently massaged them and as if silently hearing the demand her wings were restored. Her master seemed to be entranced with them lovingly petting the pale white membrane of skin and letting her knuckles rub across the bony support structure. Never in her life had she been so thoroughly inspected, and yet not feel insufficient.

Once again Fate was being sucked in by the dragoness' allure, she had always prided herself on being a strong willed individual but right now all she wanted was to fuck her brains out. Maybe she should just give in, if she scratched the itch she'd be in a better frame of mind to determine what to do next instead of fluctuating from lust addled to semi-rationality.

Pressing her lips to the pale pink skin of Nanoha's neck Fate asked, "Do you want me? Think hard about this Nanoha, don't just say yes because you think you have to satisfy me. Don't let this be about instinct or obligation, look at me and decide if I am the kind of woman you want."

Nanoha's eye slits were dilated, she looked as if she was holding onto her own self-control by the barest measures. With clawed hands she ripped open Fate's shirt and took in the alabaster skin of a living goddess. Her new master had to be descended from some foreign patheon, no normal human could be this beautiful.

Her cool scaled hands cupped full breasts lifting them as she kissed the tops, "You are the loveliest woman I have ever seen, more desirable and delicious looking than any I have lain with before."

There was a twitch of possessiveness as Fate grabbed Nanoha's face and she commanded, "Remember who you belong to now!" before roughly kissing her.

When they broke apart again Nanoha answered with a lusty grin, "Yes my master."

Picking up her Nanoha and placing her on the countertop Fate ripped the rags away from the perfect body before her. Growling at the back of her throat when she saw the pouty nipples begging for attention. All her life she'd been a demanding lover, intense was the word most often used by her few lovers. Where others might have been overwhelmed by her desire Nanoha revelled in it, pressing into the hot hungry mouth as she moaned her appreciation. Usually a dragon took the lead in such encounters but there was something wonderful about how dominating her master was being that Nanoha was happy to spread herself open completely to the blonde.

While Fate didn't have an extra long tongue or even a tail to compensate for her lack in the trouser department she did have experience. Knowing where to touch to get the best reaction she concentrated on making her lover feel as much pleasure as possible. Moving down from the perfect breasts she licked and kissed down until she came to the joint of her partner's legs. It wasn't like the other women she'd been with, instead of hair there were soft scales that covered the area and clearly showed a path back to the twitching tail.

Wondering how sensitive the flesh would be she let her fingers run over the smooth mound and was happily reassured by the moan that Nanoha released. Combining her flickering tongue with dexterous fingers she soon had the dragoness thrashing on the counter, her powerful tail knocking off expensive equipment and her razor sharp claws tearing into the wood. The delicious sounds of pleasure might have had Fate intoxicated with pride but it was the taste of her lover's arousal that had her rubbing herself desperately. It was as if the dripping fluid from the tight hole was an aphrodisiac, and a highly addictive one at that.

The scent of Fate's need reached Nanoha and looking down she could see her blonde master had one hand down her pants trying to ease the ache between her thighs. Needing to feel more, to be a dragon, she reached down and pulled Fate up for another kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance she bypassed belt and fastenings with her claws, ripping through both then pushing down the offending article. The shocked look at being stripped was very amusing but much more satisfying was the face her master made when the tip of her tail began to tease the now exposed wet center.

The scaly appendage was cool against her overheated and swollen sex. The incredibly flexible and nimble tip seemed to know exactly where to rub to have her a moaning mess. Head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly closed all she could do was buck her hips wildly and beg incoherently. It was this sight that had Nanoha feeling a surge of draconic pride and need to push her master over the edge.

Nanoha not wanting to hurt Fate she transformed her hands to normal ones. When they moved to cup one hip and tease a breast Fate looked down and frowned.

Grabbing one hand she lifted it to her mouth and bit it harshly, "I want you as you are. Don't hide anything from me."

Whenever she had found a lover before everyone of them had wanted her to hide what she was, only accepting her tongue because of the pleasure it gave them. This wonderful goddess wasn't allowing her to hide an inch. Releasing all her magical disguises two horns appeared on her head as her hands returned to their original clawed state. Lastly her teeth which had looked human before now were sharp and very pointy.

Instead of being afraid Fate pulled her in for another kiss. Placing Nanoha's hands back where they were before. This time when her tongue forced its way into the dragon's mouth she moaned with delight at the prickly edge to each tooth. Her hands rose up to auburn locks and massaged her scalp from the base of her head until she found the place where horn and bone met. Gently grasping them she pulled back from the kiss as she rubbed her strong hands up and down their length.

Never having had anyone touch her horns Nanoha's body went weak with desire. Suddenly her grip on Fate tightened to press their bodies closer. The sly grin this reaction received meant Nanoha had to retaliate to regain her lost lead. It meant it was time for her to use all her tricks to win.

Fate's shirt was already in tatters so running a clawed hand down her back ripping it in two only made it easier to remove the garment. The lacy bra never had a chance either against the onslaught. Standing naked Fate was like one of the finest marble statues ever made come to life. Running the blunt back of one of her claws over one plump nipple she was happy to hear a mewing noise of pleasure.

Leaning over she flicked out her overlong tongue to tease the other nipple before asking coyly, "Master do you like me like this? Don't you think I'm terrifying?"

Reaching down between them Fate grasped the teasing tail and finding the tip she guided it to her slick opening. With a whimper of desperate need she sank it into her tight hole as she replied, "You are a dream come true. So beautiful," then rocking her hips she moaned, "so perfect."

Nanoha lost her upper hand in that instant, she'd tried this only once and it hadn't gone well. The woman in question had demanded she remove her tail at once and called her a monster. The sensitive nature of the appendage made her long for the day she could claim her mate this way. Her new master plunging it into her body willingly, lovingly, was too much for her heart to bear.

Moving together, breasts pressed against each other tightly, mouths kissing anything and everything before them it wasn't long before Fate fell over the edge. The fluttering of slick walls around her tail and increase in wetness was too much and though not simulated directly she felt her own center clench with a heavenly release.

Pressing her sweaty forehead to Nanoha's shoulder Fate asked, "Was it good for you? I'm sorry I was so selfish…"

The kiss they shared this time was much more gentle, melting another frozen chain from Fate's heart. Looking into Nanoha's eyes she smiled contentedly, there was real affection in those otherworldly sapphire orbs.

One scaly hand brushed back messy blonde locks before the dragon answered, "I've never been happier," then an evil seductive grin formed, "though I do know Master has other fantasies that could make us both much happier."

Licking up the side of Fate's neck she whispered, "Does Master want to fill me up?"

Confused Fate pulled away a little, she didn't want Nanoha to force herself to make her happy. Running her hands over the beautiful face of the dragoness she asked, "I thought you don't like men? I won't make you do anything you don't like."

Reaching down to the tuft of blonde hair hiding her master's secret treasure. Finding the still swollen nub of pleasure she carefully rubbed it with the length of a finger.

Eyes now focused completely on her master she answered, "A little magic won't make you a man. All it will do is let us get closer. I want to feel you deep inside me."

It was that instant when Fate was no longer holding back that Nanoha's magic worked. It flowed between them causing the wanted transformation. The results were amazing, the new appendage was almost intimidating to the dragoness. Desire fuels all magic, and her master must have wanted this badly.

The new weight between her legs was startling, then Nanoha moved her cool scaly hand and she no longer thought too deeply about it. All she wanted now was to feel more of her new lover. Being guided home could have been embarrassing but the welcoming heat of Nanoha's core dispelled that quickly.

Pushing in she watched the faces her lover made, the tightness of the female and the pained expression made her slow then stop less than halfway. Shaking with need but unwilling to hurt someone for her own pleasure she wiped away a tear before asking, "Am I your first?"

Considering her age that seemed unlikely but when Nanoha turned away from her and nodded the truth was revealed.

Pulling out carefully Fate kissed her cheek, "Then we need to better prepare you. I want you to enjoy this as much as me."

If there was one thing Fate hated more it was a woman's first time being a bad experience. Many of her friends and lovers had complained about how it had hurt and was unsatisfying for them since the man had only been concerned with his own pleasure. If she was going to use this gift given to her she wasn't going to repeat those men's mistakes. Leaning in with a gentle smile she kissed Nanoha much more softly and tenderly.

The tension soon bled out of the dragoness as they explored each other's mouths and Fate's hands teased at her breasts. The heat between them grew as the blonde moved slowly down, kissing neck then chest as those same teasing hands moved to her thighs. Caressing the soft skin she was able to get Nanoha to open wider to her and then slide a hand to cup the scaly slit. When she skimmed one finger up the length her lover twitched and moaned her name. Hearing it from Nanoha's lips was so beautiful so she whispered, "Call out to me, tell me what you want."

Wrapping her arms about Fate Nanoha pulled her in closer so she could say in a breathy voice, "Fa...Fate touch me properly. I… I need you inside."

As the blonde slipped one finger inside her dragoness she was pulled into another kiss, this time there was a flood of images and emotions more intimate than the action they were sharing. Nanoha's life on fast forward, her loves and heartbreaks, her incredible loneliness, her need to find a place to belong. As the kiss came to an end Fate slid in another finger to loosen her further but also promised aloud, "You're mine now. And I am yours. Together."

Fate found she couldn't speak very coherently as she was too enthralled with Nanoha, flexing her fingers to stretch her out and make her ready for their joining. When she pulled her hand free it was slick with clear fluid, knowing how it would affect her Fate sucked it clean and felt her already straining erection grow harder.

Nanoha saw this move and pulled the two fingers out of Fate's mouth and finished cleaning them herself. Tasting them both and leaving the hand wet with her saliva, instead of being disgusted by this Fate used it to lubricate herself. Almost wishing it was Nanoha's long tongue on her member but that could come later. Pushing the wet tip in once more she moved slowly, thrusting in then pulling out, driving herself insane with the teasing pleasure.

Each tiny thrust brought her closer to being fully engulfed in the welcoming heat she'd never thought she'd experience. The little moans Nanoha was releasing now as they got closer was making Fate crazy, there was no pain in them just needy pleading for more. Breaking past the barrier had caused a slight intake of breath but it hadn't been as bad as Nanoha had been lead to believe it would be. Then the next stroke had banished it from her mind and all she could feel was Fate. Wrapping her legs around her waist she pulled the blonde in all the way and had to smirk at the throbbing inside her. Poor master wanted to be pounding into her but for her sake she'd been gentle as a lamb.

No longer willing to allow this slow torture she gave Fate a gentle bite on the shoulder before thrusting her hips forward and demanding, "It doesn't hurt, give me more!"

Shuddering at the bite the blonde looked into sapphire eyes and saw the lustful truth, Nanoha was ready for everything she had to give her. Grabbing hold of slim hips Fate grinned back, "I'll give you everything."

Two bodies so disparately different and yet so completely compatible worked together to find their final release, as her body tensed before falling over the edge Fate knew she'd never let Nanoha go. She'd be selfish, and horde this treasure up for herself. Never knowing her lover was thinking the same kind of thoughts. Though she should have suspected them since the dragoness was clinging tightly to her as she rode out her orgasm.

As they held each other catching their breath and letting pounding hearts calm Fate could feel the magical connection between them fade away. She knew it couldn't last forever but she had wished she'd been allowed to cuddle connected to Nanoha for a bit longer. Shaking her greedy thoughts away she knew it was time for them to clean up and actually talk properly. Looking around the room she grimaced, it looked like a tornado had stormed through the lab.

A very satisfied Nanoha was cuddled into Fate's neck and sensed when her lover's mood shifted. Sitting up she looked around and frowned, she honestly didn't remember causing that much damage. She suspected she'd released magic during their coupling and it had levitated loose objects which resulted in them crashing to the ground when she'd regained control.

There was a pat to her head before Fate said, "I think I have some spare clothes in my office for us. We need to clean this place up then we can sit down and talk."

Not wanting to lose her grip on Fate yet, Nanoha whined in her throat as she held tight with one hand and snapped her fingers which had her magic going to work. Before their eyes the damaged equipment was set right, documents organized themselves neatly and in less than a minute the room looked better than it had before.

Turning back to Nanoha, Fate smiled, "Thank you Nanoha, that saves me a lot of trouble. Now we just need to get dressed."

Pouting the auburn haired dragoness said, "I like it this way. Clothes are overrated."

Laughing at this Fate found herself kissing her lover again, eyes warm with affection she said, "You need to wear clothes my love, I don't plan on sharing you with anyone else. You're mine now…" then hesitating Fate took a step back and asked, "unless, do you want to be free of me?"

The angry look this question earned her was softened by the ravenging kiss she received then the almost painful level of suction on her neck paired with sharp teeth marking her. Arms, wings, legs and tail all found ways of attaching themselves to Fate as Nanoha growled, "Mine."

Pressing their foreheads together Fate smiled in relief, "That's right Nanoha, all yours. Which means we need to figure out how to explain you to others and get you into some clothes before a security guard comes back to check on this room."

Huffing out her displeasure at this need for clothing Nanoha hunched a little before snapping her fingers again and magically Fate's damaged outfit was repaired and back on her body. As for Nanoha she now wore a white sundress with a low exposed back which allowed all her draconic aspects room to move freely. The first thought to enter Fate's head upon seeing this was, 'Is she wearing panties now?' Which was completely the wrong train of thought.

There was a hint of knowing in Nanoha's eyes, as if her lustful thoughts were being broadcasted loud and clear to her lover. Smirking Nanoha laid her head back down on Fate's shoulder keeping her standing before her as she hummed, "What else does my master desire?"

Wandering hands slid to up and down Nanoha's back, confirming there were no undergarments before moving up to play with the silky skin of the exposed wings. There was something incomprehensibly cuddly about the dragoness in her arms. Rubbing their heads against each other she sighed, "You are addicting. I have no idea why you came to me but I'm never letting you go."

Licking lightly at her master's throat Nanoha purred, "A true mate to a dragon is supposed to feel that way. Once you have the best why bother searching further?"

Laughing at this conceit Fate nipped a pink ear before spanking the dragon lightly, "Someone thinks highly of herself. Though you do have every right, I can't imagine anyone better."

Playing with Fate's hair Nanoha kept her face hidden in the croak of her neck, for another few minutes they stood like this as Fate considered their options. She needed to get the girl home, not that the cracker jack box she lived in was much of a home. It was the place she stored her clothing and slept, it had been many years since she'd had someplace she felt any emotional connection. Maybe they should find a bigger place, she had tenure now and there was no reason to keep living like a poor grad student. With Nanoha to come back to there would be no reason to sleep in her office to stave off the loneliness of her empty apartment.

Yawning Fate curled herself tighter into the warm bundle in her arms, "We should leave for the night, we need to get some sleep then we can make long term plans in the morning."

Taking this as an order Nanoha held on tighter and with a flash of pink light teleported them to Fate's apartment. They collapsed in a heap on the bed with Fate on the bottom, Nanoha's wings flapped once to slow their fall and the sight did something crazy to Fate's libido.

Hugging Nanoha to her she kissed her hard, "Heaven help me you are irresistible. I just look at you and it makes me crazy. Is this magic? I want you so badly even though I completely exhausted."

There was a giggle at this declaration before Nanoha said, "You are so silly Fate, you're acting the same way daddy use to when mama was in… oh… um excuse me!"

Before Fate could say anything or stop her Nanoha ran to the tiny bathroom and shut the door. Sitting up on the bed Fate decided the best thing to do was find them both sleepwear and fresh towels for a shower. Considering ALL the physically exhaustive things she'd done that day she badly needed to bathe. She'd just pulled out a oversized pink shirt her sister had given her when the door slammed open and there was a scared looking Nanoha standing there searching for her with desperate eyes.

Dropping everything Fate came over to her and asked gently, "Nanoha, what's the matter?"

She opened her mouth then closed it twice trying and failing to get words out, then swallowed and forced it out, "I'm in heat. It… it's too soon to tell but what we did, with your thingy could of… um well. I might be pregnant."

They'd only met that day, hardly spoke a few dozen words to each other but those shared memories and their time together meant more to her than a dozen dates and months of getting to know one another. She knew who Nanoha was instinctively, this was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She might not like to think about things being destined but she was sure they belonged together. While she'd never thought children would be in her future, at least not ones of her own, the idea wasn't repellent to her.

Looking at Nanoha's flat stomach she imagined it round with life, a life created by their first joining, and felt a surge of happiness in her. Reaching out she touched her and whispered, "A baby. I think I might like that."

Clutching her hand into a fist Nanoha smacked Fate's shoulder and cried out, "Baka! It is too soon for that! I want Fate-chan all to myself."

Smiling at the pouting face Fate said, "You do have me all to yourself Nanoha, a child wouldn't change that. Besides I think I'd like a daughter with you."

Shaking her head Nanoha whined, "You're not being fair."

Kissing the side of the pouting woman's neck Fate whispered, "Neither are you, you're in heat and it is driving me mad. I'm tempted to ask you to do a little more magic and really ensure you are pregnant."

Shivering at the thought Nanoha felt torn, her instincts were screaming for her to breed while her selfish heart told her take her time and enjoy having Fate all to herself for as long as possible.

As the internal conflict battled away Fate decided her shower was big enough for two and began pushing Nanoha towards the still open door. She might need to have the dragoness tuck her wings away but there were still so many things they could do with that delightful tail. It was only the hot spray hitting her naked body that snapped Nanoha out of her stupor and realizing she was now in a small enclosed space with her mate focused her mind sharply.

Considering the time and place Nanoha decided now was a good time to go human to make sure there were no accidents. When Fate saw all of her draconic traits disappear she whined in her throat but didn't complain any further. Honestly what is the point of being with a dragon if you weren't going to embrace it wholeheartedly? Then she was being pushed into the wall of the shower and all thoughts beyond pleasuring her mate were driven from her head.

When the water started to run cold Nanoha growled at it and clicked her tongue which surprisingly made the spray turn hot once more. The chilled water had done it work though, Fate was dead on her feet having used what little reserve strength she had for two more vigorous rounds with her demanding lover.

Kissing Nanoha's cheek she said with a yawn, "Let's finish rinsing off, the bed is calling us."

Realizing she'd left the towels in the bedroom Fate considered walking out dripping wet for them when Nanoha snapped her fingers again and she was perfectly dry, though still completely naked. She had to smirk at the knowledge that her bratty dragon was only going to be helpful up to a point. That point being what she found convenient or best for her, like keeping her master naked for as long as possible.

Pulling Nanoha to the bed Fate decided nightwear was overrated and pulled back the blankets. Crawling into the full sized bed she then opened her arms and was grateful when the auburn haired dragon-woman climbed in and snuggled into her. Covering them with the bedclothes she sighed happily, "Good night Nanoha."

Relaxing into the embrace and loving how comfortable this bed was Nanoha mumbled back sleepily, "Sweet dreams Fate-chan."

~"~"~

Three Years Later

Fate looked down at the ovid object in the ground and wondered why the hell there was another one in this hillside. Her assistant appeared to driven to obsession with the egg and she couldn't help thinking she might have looked the same not too long ago. Considering how much happiness had been contained in that ancient object she decided it was best to help the young woman reach her prize. If this thing was calling to her like Nanoha's egg had called to her then who was she to get in the way?

Besides there was another egg waiting for her at home that was of greater concern to her. The sooner she could get back the better, she didn't want to miss the hatching of her first daughter. Lifting the egg with Teana's help she was more than willing to let the girl carry the heavy object to the truck. Helping her strap it down she suggested she ride in the back with it to protect it from shifting around too much. There was zero hesitation to wrap herself around the egg and Fate smirked at the normally reserved young woman. Then again she knew how easily a dragon could make a person act out of character.

Directing the vehicle back to the university she considered her options on how to help expedite the situation. If there was another dragon in that egg then it'd be best to either unlock it thereby bonding it to Teana or sticking the thing in a warehouse and never thinking about it again. She needed to take a closer look at the glyphs on it to determine how safe this was going to be. The worst thing that could happen right now would be to bring down the government on their heads right before the birth of her child. No way was she going to let anyone steal her baby and wife to do only gods knew what to them.

Using a few burly young men to move the egg to her lab Fate decided it would be best to have Teana clean it while she called her wife to discuss the situation. Watching through the window in her office as the girl worked meticulously on the object Fate waited for the phone to be answered.

The chirpy, "Ohayo Fate-chan!" made her smile and her heart to skip a beat.

Love made her voice softer and gentler than she normally spoke to others, "Ohayo Nanoha, how is everything at home?"

There was a huff and the dragoness pouted, "Your daughter doesn't want to come out of her egg. She's stubborn, I can hear her moving inside but she won't crack it."

Smiling at this, "Good, I want to be there when she comes out. I need to spoil my Princess immediately or I'll never make her a mama's girl."

There was a very unladylike snort, "Fate-chan, that child is going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

Teasing back Fate said, "Just like her mommy," then the sight of Teana running a naked hand over the egg focused her mind. Swallowing back her tension Fate asked, "Um Nanoha, I got a couple questions, uh...how often were those prison eggs used? And what did a dragon need to do to be confined in one?"

Nanoha's voice went dangerously soft, "Fate, did you find another egg?"

The blonde felt her center tighten, 'Gods she's so sexy when acting so possessive.'

Taking a calming breath Fate answered, "Teana found it, and now she's acting like I was when I found you. I just wanted to make sure there is no danger in letting her mess with the thing."

There was a few moments of silence then Nanoha said, "I want you to come home right now. Teana will be fine."

Concerned for her junior Fate urged, "Nanoha, be truthful. Will she be okay? If things go bad there will be an investigation. That could cause us problems."

There was a slight growl, then a cough to clear her throat, "What color is the egg?"

Scanning the object from a distance Fate said, "Almost the same color as yours was, but there is more blue instead of white. The blue is darker too."

There was a sigh, "Teana found herself a gay dragon. I sure hope she's up to dealing with her sex drive. Now please Fate-chan, come home."

There was a pleading whine to the last words and Fate promised, "I'll be home soon. Let me just clear the building. It'd be better if there are no witnesses."

One Hour Later

Opening the door to her two-story house Fate barely had time to set her bag down when an armful of dragoness was on her. There were kisses and little whining noises as Nanoha rubbed against her. Then there was a bite to her shoulder which caused her to ruin her panties.

Pushing Nanoha against the door she proceeded to ravage her demanding lover. It was hot and almost animalistic, as Nanoha tried to mark every inch of Fate as her own. The scent of the egg was on her mate and it was making her insane.

Somehow Fate got them to the couch and on the cushioned surface was able to hold a naked Nanoha tightly to her. Playing with the tangled auburn locks she asked, "Do you hate me being near another dragon that much?"

There was a shiver of fear and Nanoha nearly jumped Fate again but knew now was time for discussion, not sex. Nuzzling into her mate's neck she said, "I'm not sure what we have is… I've never heard of a female dragon being able to form a real mate bond with a female human. What if you like this new dragon more? I hate it when others touch you, and I know your type now, what if she fits better with you?"

Rolling so Nanoha was beneath her Fate frowned down, "Are you saying you don't think my feelings for you are real? That I could just replace you? That the ring I put on your finger means nothing? That this house isn't OUR HOME? What about that egg upstairs, do you think I could abandon my family?"

Sobbing Nanoha pulled Fate down on her, muffled she cried, "I'm scared Fate."

Holding the crying dragon-woman Fate sighed, "You know, I often wondered why you choose me. Your egg was seen by dozens of people before I have a chance to come back to it after bringing it to the University. On the hillside you only had me or Yuuno to choose from, but once you were in the wider world you could have called out to anyone."

Growling from her cubbyhole Nanoha said, "No! Only Fate-chan will do! I don't want anyone else. JUST MY FATE-CHAN."

Smiling at the outburst Fate kissed her head, "And you think it isn't the same for me? Nanoha, you've given me everything I could possibly want. Made every dream of mine come true. I could never replace you."

Blushing hard Nanoha asked, "Fate, if you really mean that can I do something?"

Confused Fate said, "Nanoha when have I ever denied you anything? You don't have to ask, I'm all yours."

The heat in her face grew stronger as she whispered in her master's ear and was slightly vindicated when the blonde flushed red too. In the three years they been together Nanoha had gotten to use her tail on Fate a lot but she'd never used her magic on herself like she did for Fate. Growing that extra bit was reserved for her master, but now Nanoha was hoping she'd get to make that final claim, marking Fate as her own.

The human woman wrestled with her embarrassed excitement, honestly she'd thought about asking for this a few times but didn't want Nanoha to think her tail wasn't enough. She loved her wife as she was so asking for more seemed wrong. Petting back auburn hair she gulped down a lump in her throat, "Do you really want to do that with me?"

Nodding against Fate's shoulder she whispered something again and the blonde groaned, "Bed! Now!"

With a flash of pink light they were in their oversized bed and to Fate's amusement naked. Never let it be said her wife wasn't efficient when it came to getting things done. With one clawed hand she grabbed hold of Fate's and placed it on her smooth mound. As naturally as breathing air she began to tease the slit and found the hard nub which had her wife bucking her hips.

Moaning Nanoha asked again, "Do you want me to fill you up Fate-chan? Can I make you mine?"

The scent of lust was already strong as Fate bit the cord of Nanoha's neck and growled, "Do it."

Like the first night all it took was her master's desire to fuel the magical change and looking down to see what it had given her she was amazed. Fate must have really wanted this because she was about the same size if not a smidge bigger than the blonde was when they did this. Before she could do or say anything she was being gripped and smooth strong hands were stroking her to near madness. It took all her strength to hold herself up as Fate began to tease both her new member and slip two fingers into her tight entrance.

When the blonde goddess brought up her slick fingers to her mouth Nanoha knew her master was in no mood to go slow. Watching as Fate licked her fingers clean and those beautiful burgundy eyes darken further with desire Nanoha gave out a whine of desperation. Not yet daring to escalate matters she was hanging off a precipice, honestly she had no idea how much more teasing she could take before ruining the moment.

As if sensing Nanoha's hesitation Fate flipped them over, smirking down at her dragoness she teased, "I thought you wanted this, maybe you want me to take control?"

Panting Nanoha moaned, "I can't."

Then Fate realized something, if they did this Nanoha could potentially get her pregnant. No wonder she couldn't take the lead, it was against her instincts to force such a thing on her master. Gripping Nanoha's length she rubbed it against her wet core. The whining beneath her got more desperate and Fate decided immediately, it'll be worth it and sank down.

The moment Fate gave her consent Nanoha flipped them back over and was thrusting like mad into her mate. Eyes squeezed tightly closed as she concentrated on feeling Fate. Her clawed hands and feet had ruined another set of bedsheets as she tried to gain more leverage to connect deeply with her goddess.

Fate had no idea being rutted could feel so damn good. Wrapping her legs around Nanoha's waist she bucked her hips to meet each thrust. The mewling noise only Nanoha could elicit out of her grew louder as they neared their climax.

Pressing the back of her wife's neck to force her mouth against her shoulder Fate urged, "Mark me."

Nanoha nearly lost it then and there but held on as she bit down gently. Fate was having none of that forced her mouth harder against her skin causing the taste of blood to flood Nanoha's mouth. Once, twice more she thrust in and fell when she felt Fate's body begin to spasm. Emptying herself deeply into the warmth it felt like she was depositing part of her soul.

Swallowing she could feel a pulse of magic hum through her body as Fate's blood was ingested. Looking at the angry bite mark she licked it to soothe and heal it. The skin closed but still had a faint pinkness to it that Nanoha feared would be permanent. She wanted to wack her wife on the head, her teeth were far too sharp for this kind of thing.

Glaring at the smiling blonde she was taken off guard when Fate said, "I love you so much."

Sitting up she pouted with her arms crossed under her naked breasts, "Baka! Fate-chan I could have seriously hurt you."

Shaking her head Fate answered, "Never. My Nanoha could never really hurt me."

Eyes now slit with annoyance Nanoha held up a clawed hand and bared her teeth, "Do I look like someone who couldn't hurt you?"

Catching the hand Fate kissed each clawed digit and the scaly palm, "You are perfectly capable of killing or maiming me, but you won't. I know you Nanoha, it's not in your nature to hurt others. Especially not the people you love."

There an almost soft purring sound coming from the dragoness. Fate had such faith in her, trusted her fully. She'd never expected any human to be so, a tear fell from her eye, open and loving.

Sitting up Fate kissed the trail of the tear before whispering, "Let's get cleaned up and get something to eat. I have the feeling our little one is going to make an appearance tonight."

As if to prove her mama wrong the little dragonite didn't start hatching out of her egg until just after dawn. The monitoring spell Nanoha had set on it woke them both, rushing to the nursery they could see the cracks spreading. Fate's first instinct was to help but Nanoha held her back.

"She has to do this herself," Nanoha tried to explain to the worried face of her wife.

Inside the cracking shell the sound of cooing and a few frustrated infantile grunts grew louder as a hole appeared. Despite Nanoha's insistence that their daughter had to break out on her own she craned her neck to watch the progress, hands clenching at her sides. For six months she'd carried the egg inside her before painfully giving birth. The past three months as their daughter finished maturing had stretched out interminably.

Within twenty minutes the shell had finally cracked enough to allow the baby within to see out. Ruby and sapphire eyes blinked in the dawn's rays and golden hair with a tint of auburn hues gleamed. Tiny horns stuck out from the fine tufts of hair which would grow longer with age. Her small hands and feet were covered in pale pink scales and sported blunt claws. A long thin tail flickered like a cat's when she saw her mothers. The sight of her daughter broke Nanoha's restraint, the girl looked too much like Fate to resist.

Lifting her out of her crumbling shell the dragoness cooed at her child, "Oh my girl is just perfect, look at you. You're my baby Fate-chan, so pretty. You are going to be a powerful dragon who's going to conquer the world."

Amused by this Fate said, "I never realized world domination was one of your life goals."

Sticking her tongue out Nanoha then handed the child over to Fate, "Our girl will be the best at whatever she sets her mind too. She will have her pick of mates, and never have to worry about being seen as a failure."

Holding her daughter tightly with one arm against her chest Fate pulled Nanoha in with the other. Kissing her softly she whispered, "You're perfect. You've also conquered my world. Everything I am and all I possess is yours to command."

Wrapping her arms around Fate she pulled her new family to their bedroom. Settling her perfect blondes onto the mattress Nanoha snuggled in next to them. Her wife was already fascinated with their daughter's hands, letting them grip her fingers as she spoke softly to the girl. The look of utter contentment on Fate's face made every moment of suffering and loneliness she'd experienced worth it.

Centuries ago she'd allowed herself to be locked away in hopes one day she'd come to a time and place where she could be happy. As time passed in her prison slumber her dream of happiness turned into a nightmare of dread. What if no one ever opened her egg? Looking down on their child Nanoha felt that fear vanish.

When the little one began to get fussy Nanoha felt instinct take over. Undoing her blouse she allowed her daughter to suckle. For the past few days her breasts had become more sensitive but no milk came. Now that the hatching was completed it flowed freely to feed her child. Though she suspected at some point her wife was also going to want a taste.

After burping the full babe Nanoha snapped her fingers and was glad to see a diaper and onesie now covering her daughter. She hadn't wanted to clothe the child immediately as skin contact was best for the bonding process. Her wife's low cut spaghetti tank top had allowed for quite a lot of contact without her fully exposing herself to tiny claws.

As the little one closed her mismatched eyes to sleep Nanoha asked in a quiet voice, "What did you want to name her?"

There had been a lot of names thrown about but none had seemed right to them. Now that she was here though it was imperative she be given a proper name.

Caressing a soft cheek Fate whispered back, "Vivio."

Burgundy eyes warm with love looked into sapphire orbs, "You are my life, and have given me the greatest blessing I could have ever dreamed of possessing. She is proof of our life together."

Trembling with happiness Nanoha leaned over and kissed her wife, "I love it. And you. Thank you Fate-chan for giving me so much joy."

Still sleepy due to the early hour Fate yawned, shifting to make herself a better pillow for her girls she pulled up the blankets. Sighing as she found the perfect warm spot, "Thank you for loving me Nanoha."

Head resting on Fate's shoulder Nanoha placed a gentle hand on Vivio's back before allowing herself to fall back into slumber. Her last conscious thoughts were, 'This life is better than any of my dreams. Fate-chan is my mate, and we have the best daughter in the world.' Melting against Fate, Nanoha tightened her hold on her two most precious treasures as her eyes closed and a smile spread across her lips.

~Fin~


End file.
